Les escaliers
by Hermaline
Summary: Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.


Titre : Les escaliers

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail :

Saison : 7 visiblement

Genre : Oh, romance

Note : Alors je rangeais mon bureau et je tombe sur cette fic qui s'arrêtait alors à "(...) de l'être aimé." Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir écrit ça lol alors je l'ai fait lire à Satine qui m'a dit qu'elle était bien et qu'il fallait la laisser comme ça. Je n'ai écouté qu'à demi son avis lol et j'ai rajouté 2 3 lignes seulement.

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**Les escaliers**

La journée avait été aussi banale que d'habitude. Traversage de Porte. Accueil hautement sympathique (armes au point). Discours de Daniel. Excuses et conduite chez un homme de puissance. Tralala et prise de tête. En tout cas pour Jack. C'était donc pour cette raison que ce dernier s'accorda quelques minutes de liberté dans un couloir quelconque. Pas si vide que ça... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le colonel entrevit une silhouette assise sur les marches d'un escalier. Et pas n'importe quelle silhouette... Genre blonde aux yeux bleus, treillis, avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

Oui c'était bien le major Samantha Carter assise sur ces marches.

Surpris, car il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était aussi éclipsée, il marcha rapidement vers elle et prit place à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle se redressa, se racla légèrement la gorge et demanda "Ca va ?" sans le regarder.

J : Vous ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Sam pensa aussitôt que ce n'était pas une réponse mais elle se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer. Ce fut donc d'une voix soupirante qu'elle lui indiqua.

S : Je suis fatiguée.

Il lui adressa un regard douloureux qu'elle ne vit pas.

J : De quoi exactement ?

S : De tout je crois. Je me demande si c'est bien de continuer dans l'Us Air Force alors que l'unique de raison de mon engagement était le seul déplaisir de mon père.

Jack n'osa même pas lui répliquer tout ce qui serait dit dans pareil cas "grande carrière", "membre irremplaçable", "terre sauvée"... Cela ne servirait à rien.

Sam tordait nerveusement ses doigts, trahissant extérieurement le désordre intérieur qu'elle essayait de dissimuler.

Depuis combien de temps allait-elle mal ?

S : Je sais ma carrière est exemplaire et tout et tout mais, malgré ça, je... je ne suis pas satisfaite.

J : Pas satisfaite ?!

S : Disons pas heureuse.

Il contempla cette jeune femme qui avait "tout pour elle" comme on dit. Rien ne s'opposait à son bonheur. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas heureuse. Jack ne savait absolument pas quoi dire devant la détresse de Sam. Il voulait l'aider mais... que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Malheureusement rien. Obligatoirement rien.

S : C'est étrange. Il y aurait tellement de choses à dire... et je ne dis rien.

J : Je sais.

S : Enfin, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de solution, sinon, on l'aurait déjà trouvée non ?

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent brièvement pour la première fois depuis que le début de cet échange. Comme pour rassurer l'autre de la continuité de ses sentiments. Comme pour mettre en mouvement la situation perdurant depuis déjà sept ans.

Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Jamais ils n'avaient encore été aussi loin dans l'approche de leur relation. Une odeur d'acceptation flottait dans l'air et une sensation d'abandon total émanait de la jeune femme.

Jack aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui. Mais... cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il s'en privait...

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire et même à taire. Ils s'aimaient, oui, mais ça leur était interdit. Tout simplement. Parfois, l'un pensait qu'un jour, il abandonnerait tout pour l'autre et puis... une mission à effectuer, un haut fonctionnaire à rencontrer... juste la vie à suivre, la vie et son sempiternel écoulement, la vie, mais pas le cœur, forcément.

Le cœur.

Le corps.

Sam se rapprocha doucement de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule comme si elle avait toujours été là. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa envahir par les effluves émanant du plaisir ressortant du manque, maintenant comblé mais seulement en partie, de l'être aimé.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et déposa un baiser si léger sur son front qu'elle aurait presque pu ne pas le sentir.

J : Je vais arrêter

Son doux murmure arriva jusqu'à l'oreille de Sam qui se redressa un peu pour plonger ses yeux surpris dans les siens.

J : Tout va s'arrêter.

**Fin**

Et merci Satine d'avoir donné ton avis !


End file.
